Wafer bumping is a requirement for board level semiconductor packaging whereby bumps or balls made of solder are formed on the wafers in a whole wafer prior to dicing of wafer into individual chips. The electromigration failure mode of bumps resulting from interdiffusion of copper (Cu) and tin (Sn) is a significant problem in semiconductor devices.